What happens on tour
by scottmchungup
Summary: Based in apocalyptour, just a fun!starkids story, but implied Breredith and richpez


Meredith crept in the shadows of the bus, keeping to the sides like a ninja. The boys slept peacefully, but not for long. Lauren giggled slightly behind her and Julia swatted her, her smile prominent through the darkness. Meredith held out her hand, and in it Jaime placed three tiny water gallons from the bucket they'd dragged in. The four girls moved to their respected boys, Mere to Brian, Lauren to Joey, Jaime to Joe and Dylan, and Julia to Jim and Clark. This time, Meredith was the one to giggle slightly, but only at the memory of the boy's 'prank' of hiding all of their clothes like an Easter egg hunt, which took almost the whole day to retrieve all of their belongings.

"on three?" Jaime whispered, staring down at her prey with a smirk. She'd devised this plan herself and she was fully prepared to pull this out with as much glee as she wished.

"one." Julia picked up a gallon for each hand.

"two" Lauren pushed the blanket softly from Joey's face.

"THREE!" they shouted in unison and let the ammo flow. They all hit their targets and re fueled as the boys sprang up. Brian shouted a string of profanities, that Meredith quickly silenced, and Joey tackled Lauren into his cot with him as to save him from imminent death by water, Joe and Dylan were double teaming Jaime, trying to reach the bucket before she had a chance to re fire, and Clark and Jim were resistant to move from their bed's, despite the onslaught of water.

The laughter rang out louder than the time during mic check, Jim had hit it jokingly and caused a ring to hang in all of their ear's for at least an hour. "they'll be hell to pay!" Brian shouted as the reign of terror ended and he had pulled his girlfriend down, both of them laughing through their words.

"and your cleaning the bed's!" Joe smiled, falling back into his. In a matter of seconds his snores shook the room and the girls stared in disbelief, "he's not really-" "oh he's really." Dylan laughed, cutting Jaime's sentence off short, they had grown accustomed to how fast, and loud their fellow roommate was able to sleep. It was extraordinary really, if it weren't so loud.

"So, gentlemen, their punishment?" Brian said, tickling Meredith as she tried swatting him away, to no avail.

"letting us go easy, as to not fuel the fire?"

"not a chance." Meredith shrugged casually, muttering 'worth a try' as she sat back in Brian's moist cot. Tour was spectacular. She was with her best friends, on a tour around the nation, nothing felt greater. It was the moments like this that she really appreciated most, how they could attack each other but with light hearts, and how in moments like this, they knew to fear some kind of retaliation.

"so ladies that means, lock the doors tight." Lauren giggled from where she sat, resting her back on Joey's chest.

"no intruders," she continued and pretended to get up, until Joey pulled her back,

"we'll get in anyway." He stuck out his tongue like a seven year old as the threat of their next prank hang in the air. If Joe, Clark or Jim were conscious they'd probably be able to form a plot right then and there.

"then I guess there's no chance, girls, let's leave." But no one could even pretend to hold their stature as they'd already made the track from their bus to this one, and as much as they sung and danced, they were lazy, and proud.

"so, we can still attack you in your sleep right?" Jaime shrugged, hands on hips with a sly smile. Between the two groups, Joe and Jaime were the masterminds. Eight out of ten plots were undoubtedly their's, and everyone thanked the fates they weren't on the same team, or else there'd be a serious force to be reckoned with. They were the brains behind the bronze, but tonight everyone had been worn thin. So in a quiet taciturn agreement, Meredith fell asleep on Brian's cot as her friends surrounded her, either bunking with their boyfriends or crashing comfortably on the ground until the light would peek through the window.

**a/n sorry it's so short! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
